Season 20: Dimension Hopper
Season 20: Dimension Hopper is preceded by Season 19. All the ninja are the focus ninja; this season is a team season. Orion serves as the main antagonist, and there will be no villainous faction. This is the thirteenth installment and eleventh season of Emperor Garmadon's Series. This season will have crossovers between The Ninjago Multiverse! This is the first crossover between Earth's in the Ninjago Multiverse in this wiki's history! This starts off on Earth-101, a world where the darkness, Lord Garmadon speaks about in the finale of Hunted is not the Oni, it is past villains from the first 2 seasons of Ninjago Returning. This season could relate to some other Multiverse Crossovers, and the season's idea came from the crossover specials that EmperorGarmadon and GoldenMaster 46 were going to have, "Faded, Part I and "Faded, Part II." The season is co-written by Golden Master46. He created the character Orion and some of the story. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION EVEN IF YOUR EARTH IS PARTICIPATING. (ALSO YOU CAN NO LONGER JOIN) Characters Main Characters * Kai * Jay * Cole * Zane * Nya Villains * The Dimension Hopper * Orion Description A mysterious man has been hopping through the Ninjago Multiverse, causing hectic activity in all earths. All the ninja in the Ninjago Multiverse have been getting concerned and trying to find this mysterious man... The man is definitely planning something, but what? Episodes note: the rest of the season may have to be rewritten. The first two episodes will not have to be rewritten. This caused a worldwide delay with the release of Season 20. Australia aired Episodes 1 and 2 on the first day of 2020 because they do not need to be rewritten. There will be more episodes in the season, it is unknown how many. Cartoon Network App Release Dates Some episodes are made available on the Cartoon Network App before they air on TV. '' * Episode 1 - '''December 10, 2019' * Episode 2 - December 27, 2019 Participating Earths Main Article: Ninja Alliance Trivia * This is the first crossover in Emperor Garmadon's Series. * The season was originally titled Realm Hopper. * This is the fourth season in a row to have more than 13 episodes and the fourth season in the history of the series. ** It is currently unknown how many episodes will be in this season, possibly 15 or 20 like previous seasons. * In total, there are 9 earth's participating. The characters that are participating form an alliance called the Ninja Alliance. * According to EmperorGarmadon, this was the most fun season to make, and the most interesting. * This is the first season where Lloyd doesn't appear as a main character, due to him dying last season. ** The First Spinjitzu Master is also gone. * This is the first time since Season 15 where the Dark Spinjitzu Master doesn't appear. * This season ends paired up episodes in the series. * This is the third season in a row and fourth season overall to have at least one double-length or two part special episode. ** In Season 10, it was the final two episodes; Departure Part 1 and Departure Part 2. ** In Season 18, it was the final two episodes; Evacuation (double-length) ** In Season 19, there were two; *** The First being the final two episodes of the Water Chapter, 13/14th; Reunited *** The Second being the last two episodes of the season; A New Beginning ** In this season there are two; *** The first was Episode 2 and Episode 3, Ninja Assembly Part 1 and 2 *** There will be another one. ** The double-length episodes are usually the finales, but not always as seen in this season. Focus Characters * This season is a team season; all the ninja are the focus. * The Coles play a major role in this season. ** Earth-101 Cole is the focus ninja of Episode 1. ** The Coles play a major role in Episodes 2 and 3. * The Jays play a major role in this season. ** The Jays are the focus characters of Episode 3. * The Kais play a major role in this season. ** They play a very major role in Episode 3. * The Nyas play a major role in this season. ** In the Ninja Assembly two part special, the Nyas basically decide how many earth's should be in the Ninja Alliance. * The Zanes and Lloyds play a role smaller than all the other ninja, but have a lot of screentime because it is a team season. * Some earths have fanmade ninja. ** On Earth-73, the ninja's future children are part of the ninja alliance *** Kian plays the largest role out of them all. ** On Earth-661, there are completely other characters. *** Amaru plays the largest role. He is a focus in Episode 3, as he was trying to convince the Jays to release him. ** On Earth-663, there are also completely other characters. Antagonists * Orion serves as the main antagonist of this season. * The Dimension Hopper serves as the secondary antagonist of this season. Category:Seasons Category:Crossovers Category:Emperor Garmadon Series